First Smile
by Anon Fishy-chan
Summary: Yuu was the first person in the entire academy to smile at Mikan, and the first one to ever fall in love with her. Onesided Yuu x Mikan.
1. First Smile

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi, not me. This fic is copyrighted, however, by me.

**First Smile**

He was the first student in the entire academy to smile at Mikan Sakura.

Not even her best friend, Hotaru Imai, smiled upon her arrival.

Yuu Tobita was the first person to fall in love with her. He fell in love with her as soon as he saw a smile grace her angelic face.

Even though Natsume Hyuuga had seen her first, all he did was harass her, to say the least. Of course, he fell in love with her too, but it took him while to notice what Yuu Tobita had noticed about her in seconds.

Then there was the gentle Ruka Nogi, who also had feelings for Mikan. Whereas Natsume showed his feelings for Mikan by picking on her, Ruka would only blush whenever she came in sight.

Yuu thought he was quite ahead in the game of winning Mikan's heart. He helped her study, and he helped her with chores. He was always there for her whenever she needed a hand, and never teased her unlike many of her other peers.

But on the Christmas night, when both Ruka and Natsume kissed her, Yuu couldn't even bring himself to hold her hand.

Eventually, they both confessed their feelings to her. About how much they loved her and about how happy they felt when they were with her.

Yuu had always convinced himself that the reason he never held her hand, or confessed his feelings was because he was being polite.

The real reason, though, he knew, was that he was afraid. He was afraid she would pull her hand away when he tried to hold it. Tell him that she didn't love him and reject him for someone else. Somebody more handsome, more mysterious, like Natsume or Ruka.

So he always hid his feelings behind his smile. Behind a smile like the one he gave her the first time he saw her.

* * *

One day, when Yuu was helping Mikan with her homework, she asked him a question.

"Iincho?" she asked, "Do you think I should go with Natsume or Ruka?"

He wanted to say "Mikan, I love you. Forget about them, I want you to be with me."

Obviously, he didn't. Instead, he mumbled, "Just follow your heart, Sakura-san."

At that moment, Yuu realized that he hadn't even got past using the "-san" honorific with her, let alone not using any honorifics at all.

"But Iincho!" Mikan replied, "I love them both so much! How can I follow the path my heart wants to go when it's stuck at a fork-in-the-road?"

Yuu really wanted to say that he didn't know, because he only loved on girl who never loved him back. And that no one ever loved him in the way that he loved her, yet alone two people. But once again, he simply said:

"What an interesting analogy, Sakura-san. I'm sure you'll figure out who you want to be with. I think you know more about your feelings than you think you do."

Then he smiled, the way he always smiled. The way he smiled the first time he saw her. And she smiled back, with the very same smile the gave on the day he fell in love with her.

**THE END**

_

* * *

_

(A/N: At some point near the beginning of the manga, Tachibana Higuchi wrote that Yuu Tobita "fell in love with Mikan at first sight", so I wanted to elaborate on that, since it was never really brought up at all in the manga. Anyways, please review, and tell me what you think!)


	2. Last Smile

_(A/N: Thanks to Suikahime, who encouraged me to continue this fic. Also, thanks to my other reviewers, who took time to review it as well.)_

**Last Smile**

"You know, I think Iincho likes you," Hotaru said, as she brushed Mikan's hair before their high school graduation dance.

"Of course he likes me, silly," Mikan replied, "That's why we're friends."

"No, you baka!", snapped Hotaru "I'm saying that he _like-_likes you."

Mikan's face remained blank. Hotaru's voice became more serious.

"Look, I think that loves you, okay, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan thought that Hotaru was just kidding, or speculating about it at the very most . After all, she was dating Natsume now, and had been for three years. Any guy that was in love with her back then probably would've gotten over it by now.

* * *

Yuu Tobita was never really a party person. He still went to the dance, though, since that was going to be the last time he'd probably celebrate with all his Alice Academy friends. His date was Nonoko, although they had mutually agreed that they were going together as "just friends", and nothing more. He had done a few dances with her, but she was currently dancing with Kitsuneme at the moment.

Yuu scanned the other dancers, and was surprised to see Mikan and Natsume sitting at one of the tables. Then again, they had already done a lot of dances together, so it was natural that they were tired.

He noticed that Natsume's hand was on top of Mikans', and that they were looking at each other in a kind of way that no one had ever looked at Yuu before. That made him feel a bit nervous and jealous at the same time. He went outside to get a breath of fresh air.

* * *

As Yuu stood outside and looked at the stars, he heard some footsteps behind him. Then, he saw Mikan standing beside him. She was looking at the sky, and not at him.

"Iincho," she said, in a tone that almost sounded like she was telling a joke, "Do you love me? Hotaru said you did and..."

Yuu decided he couldn't hide his feelings any longer. Most likely, he wouldn't ever see her again, so he might as well get them out now.

"I do," he whispered softly, and looked away.

"Oh," Mikan quietly mumbled.

* * *

Mikan didn't know what to do. She knew her heart belonged to Natsume, she was one hundred percent sure of it. Yuu Tobita, on the other hand, only seemed like a friend to her. Mikan felt guilty now.

All those years had passed, and he was in love with her the whole time, but she never noticed. All the times she asked him about a good Valentine's day gift for Natsume, or when he helped her study and she wouldn't pay attention because she was too busy worrying about love. Or that one time, where she asked him about if she should go with Natsume or Ruka. She must've unknowingly hurt him by doing those things. But he still loved her.

Yuu looked at Mikan, to see what her reaction to his confession was. Was she laughing? Or had she already went back inside? Instead, he saw her looking sad. She wasn't crying, but he could still tell she wasn't as happy as she normally was. Mikan saw her sad face reflect in his large glasses, and tried to muster a smile.

Just then, Natsume came out and shouted,

"Hey, Polka-dots! It's the last dance! A slow dance! You don't want to miss it, do you?"

For some unknown reason, Yuu hated it when he called her that.

"Sorry, Iincho," she said as nonchalantly as she could, "I have to go."

Before she went back inside with Natsume, Mikan smiled at him, and he smiled back.

That was the last time he saw her smile. And that was the last time she saw his.

**THE END**

_(A/N: I tried to make Yuu's confession as short and simple as possible, to serve as a contrast to the typical lengthy love confessions seen in shojo manga. Just so you know, this is the last chapter, for real :( Anyhow, you can check out my profile, since there's a poll on it about if you think I need a beta-reader or not.)_


End file.
